Wilderness Targets of Opportunity
AND |Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Wilderness }} You can earn special ranks and commendations by taking advantage of opportunities on the battlefield. Keep an eye out for Targets of Opportunity throughout Wilderness, and try to complete them all! When you have completed all of the Targets of Opportunity on Wilderness, report back to Lieutenant Colonel Cimoch at Alia Das. If at any time you abort this mission and then decide to restart it later, not all 10 of the opportunities will be listed in your mission tracker (specifically, the story-based missions won't be listed as tasks to complete). However, this does not stop you from going back and completing the targets of opportunities. When you revisit the caves, kill off the required enemies, etc., the game will give you credit for them. *Complete All 10 Targets of Opportunity :Complete All Ten Targets of Opportunity Objectives on Wilderness. *Aquire All Wilderness Waypoints! : : Acquire all of the AFS Waypoints on Wilderness. *Kill 200 Thrax Soldiers! : : Kill 200 Thrax soldiers on Wilderness. *Kill 40 Miasmas! : : Kill 40 Miasmas on Wilderness. *Kill 40 Xanx! : : Kill 40 Xanx on Wilderness. *Kill 30 Shield Drones! : : Destroy 30 Shield Drones on Wilderness. *Kill all 6 Thrax Officers! : : Kill all 6 Thrax Wilderness Officers: Glognar, Phlegg, Rankash, Horntail, Old Scratch and Archfiend! *Collect all Wilderness Logos! : : Collect all of the Logos elements on Wilderness. *Complete 3 Wilderness Operations! : : Complete the primary objectives in the Wilderness Operations Pravus Research Facility, Caves of Donn and Crater Lake Research Facility. *Visit all Wilderness Caves! : : Visit every cave on Wilderness. *Complete Wilderness Story Missions! : : Complete all of the story-related missions on Wilderness, Pravus Research, Caves of Donn and Crater Lake Research Facility. Briefing Lieutenant Colonel Cimoch: : You can wait for great opportunities, or you can seize a common occurrence and make it great. Weak soldiers wait for opportunities; strong soldiers make them. : You want to make a name for yourself? Maybe even get a commendation placed in your permanent record? Keep an eye out for those opportunities and seize them! : Keep your eyes open out there on the battlefield and you'll know what I'm talking about when the time comes. Make me proud! Debriefing Lieutenant Colonel Cimoch: : You're one of the finest natural born soldiers I've ever seen come out of Boot Camp! If you keep taking advantage of your opportunities the way you have here on Wilderness, you're going to go far. : I'll tell you, a few hundred more soldiers with your grit and we could take Earth back and send the Bane straight to Hell, where they belong! Thrax officers * The 6 Thrax Wilderness Officers are: ** Glognar, Phlegg and Rankash - found near 253, 203 - Lower Eloh Creek ** Horntail, Old Scratch and Archfiend - found near 617, 687 - Lake Tinctuan Wilderness Logos Logos in Wilderness List of caves * Alia Caverns * Daghda's Urn * Enigma Caverns * Pinhole Falls Caverns * Ranja Caverns * Unknown Name A trail further south of Ranja Trail. One entrance is WSW of the Imperial Valley Compound (-491,-606) The other end, which is easier to find, is under the bridge near the Enigma Caverns (trail starts at -743, -571). Be warned though it's filled with Miasmas. Special Note: If you're trying to complete the Wilderness Targets of Opportunity mission and are sitting at 5/6 caves visited; try checking back at the first cave (Alia Caverns). Most people take ToO after visiting this cave therefore it wasn't "visited" while on the mission. Category:Targets of Opportunity